Gardenia
by Tookish Fool
Summary: One-Sided Merry/Éowyn. Merry presents gardenias to Éowyn as a farewell gift, and confesses his feelings to her.


"Milady Éowyn, I would like to offer you these flowers as proof of my gratitude — for everything you have already done for me — and would be honored if you accepted them," the golden-haired hobbit whispered to himself, walking down the stone corridors, holding a small bouquet of white flowers he had bought earlier.

"It's something brief and rude to say, and those words do not express enough. Tush, Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are usually so intellectual! Why can't you even find simple words to express your feelings for Lady Éowyn?" The hobbit scolded himself, slowly shaking his head.

"Although it is simpler to be brief and rude during times of war. But now that it's all over and I must go back to the Shire..." he continued whispering under his breath, "I don't want to leave before telling my lady what I feel. Yet, I know that this farewell will hurt me deeply, especially for I know that my lady does not see me the same way I see her."

That thought made Merry feel empty. The hobbit had tried to express his feelings in indirect ways to the Lady of Rohan, but she never seemed to notice them.

…She was not to blame, was she?

After all, for men, the hobbits were a funny, unfamiliar race — little men from fairy tales who lived in holes under the ground — something completely eccentric, and in their eyes they were like children due to their height (although Merry was a few inches taller than most hobbits thanks to the ent-draught) — nothing more than that.

Éowyn was happy - the hobbit had seen her together with Captain Faramir a few times, and by the way they looked at each other, it was obvious to say they were in love — Merry was overjoyed knowing that his lady had found happiness, but deep inside wished things had been otherwise.

Sometimes, a silly thought crossed his mind — if Merry were a human, would there be any chance of the Lady of Rohan looking at him with a different glow? Would he be the chosen one of her affection, and not Faramir? He shook his head at once, making such a desperate thought go away.

He finally stopped in front of a garden, where he found Lady Éowyn alone. He was relieved that Faramir was not with her.

Éowyn was enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the garden and the living green of the surrounding plants. She was sitting on a stone bench in front of a flowerbed, whose seedlings were still small, yet growing; new life blossoming after so many deaths. The air was pure, and the sky was clear; that serenity brought peace to both hearts of the hobbit and the human. Gathering his courage, Merry slowly approached the maiden.

"My Lady?"

"Hello, Merry." She smiled gently, the smile that so gladdened his heart. "This garden is beautiful, isn't it?"

"That is true, milady. The living green of the plants and pleasant air reminds me of a bit of home, though they are not exactly the same. I must admit that I prefer the gardens of the Shire." Merry smiled, looking around. Éowyn laughed a little, perfectly understanding the hobbit's feelings. "My companions and I will be traveling back to our home soon, so I will appease the longing to see them again. However, I'd like to spend some more time and say goodbye to my lady before I leave."

"It seems like you're leaving too soon," Éowyn confessed, "I wish we could have spent more time together, dear Merry, without the weight of the war on our shoulders."

"I feel the same way." He bit his lip. "But I promise you I'll be back to visit, also because Pippin adores Captain Faramir and I know he too would be overjoyed to visit. When that time comes, we will be able to have more carefree conversations, and enjoy all the time we have ahead." He smiled bitterly, but did not show Éowyn. He didn't want to say goodbye, and some part of his imagination wished Éowyn would beg him to stay or decide to leave with him.

"I hope so too." They were both silent, motionless — Éowyn sitting and Merry standing, still holding the bouquet in his hands. They both gazed at the sky and felt a sudden breeze brushing their faces and renewing their souls.

The hobbit took some moments to pick his words with care before he started speaking again.

"It was an honor meeting you, Lady Éowyn," he said, "I bought some flowers - gardenias - for you." He knelt down, offering the flowers. "Please accept them as a farewell gift and proof of my gratitude — so that we may meet again as soon as possible. I am eternally grateful for all that you have done for me, and I would like to demonstrate it in some way; it would bring me great happiness if you accepted them. "

"Oh." Éowyn took the flowers and smelled them, inhaling the sweet aroma. "They're very beautiful."

"The white color of these flowers reminded me of the pale skin of my Lady Éowyn, and the scent reminded me of your fragrance. Gardenias symbolize purity and sweetness, and you are the most beautiful, pure and sweet maiden I have ever had the pleasure of meeting..." He took the right hand of the Lady of Rohan with both of his hands, lightly caressing the soft skin with his thumb. After a few moments, he finally looked her in the face, staring into her gray eyes. "I want you to know that my arms will always be open to welcome you, Lady Éowyn; my heart will forever belong to you alone, and whenever you need me, I will offer you my humble support and devotion." With that, he kissed the maiden's hand.

"My sweet Merry," she said, smiling gently. She set the flowers aside and held the halfling's hands, coaxing him to get up. The hobbit complied, slightly confused. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead and then hugged him. "Thank you."

Merry melted to the touch. He hugged her back, holding back his tears. He knew that his love for the Lady of Rohan would never change, but at that moment the hobbit realized that even though he did not have her love back, the mere fact that he was capable of making her smile, and that he had her friendship were good enough treasures for him.


End file.
